


Melissophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Castiel doesn't know, Cleaning, Dean hides under the bed, Dean is scared of bees, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fear of Bees, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jo has a baby for Cas and Dean, M/M, Mary Lives, Melissophobia, Protective Mary Winchester, Sam is on a mommy/son date, Washing Dishes, like deathly scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves bees and wants to be a bee-keeper of a few hives in his backyard...Dean doesn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melissophobia

“I was thinking about something.” Cas mumbled.

“Really? You do that?” Dean poked fun. “What were you thinking about?”

Cas playfully slapped Dean’s arm. “50% you, 10% money, 25% work, 10% you naked and 5% bees.”

“Bees…was random.”

“No, not really. Bees are beautiful insects. They make honey. I’m glad you picked the Bees. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Bees?” dean sat up from his position propped against Cas’s chest.

“Yeah, I was thinking we could get a few beehives for our backyard.” Cas sat up. “We have a big yard.”

“No.” Dean rose to his feet.

“Come on, Dean. Aren’t we gonna discuss this and reach an agreement?”

“No, no discussion, no reaching an agreement, no compromise, just no.” Dean walked into the kitchen.

Cas groaned. “What’s up, Dean?”

There was silence.

“Don’t be like this, Honey. Fine, no beehives. You gotta tell me why I can’t enjoy bee-keeping.” Cas got off the couch. He entered the kitchen to find Dean hand-washing the dishes. “Hey, did you forget that we have a dishwasher?”

“Can’t talk right now…very busy, very busy.”

“Really, Dean? You’re gonna be like this? You’re gonna act childish?”

Dean nodded. “Really, Babe, this is a one person job.”

“I wasn’t gonna help you. Did I piss you off about the whole bee-keeping thing?” Dean just kept washing the dishes…they were clean, but he kept scrubbing. “Cause you’re pissing me off for the way you’re acting.” Cas hissed.

“I need these dishes cleaned, then I can get ready for bed…” Dean mumbled.

The blue eyed former Novak cocked his head. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight, or the next few nights. I might call out sick for the rest of the week…clean the house at night, organize the place in the day. I gotta get this out of my head.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Bees, Cas. I’m terrified of bees, even the thought of them makes my heart rate speed up. No bees, not ever.”

“Bees will only hurt you if they feel threatened. So, if you’re perfectly still they  will just fly on by.”

Dean dropped to his knees and covered his ears with his soaking wet hands. “Stop!”

“Dean, there are no bees—“

“Stop saying that word! Stop talking! Please!” Dean yelled. “Don’t mention them!”

Cas sighed. “Come on, Baby, Bees—“

“AHHH! Why?” Dean scrambled to his feet and run out of the kitchen.

“Dean…” Cas said as the bedroom door slammed. He sat down on the couch. He pulled out his phone and pressed on his brother-in-laws name. “Hey.”

_“Hey, Cas, I can’t talk right now.”_

“It’s a Saturday afternoon. What’s going on?”

Sam sighed. _“I’m having lunch with my mom.”_

“I’ve got a slight problem.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair.

_“What’s wrong?”_

“I just found out Dean is afraid of Bees.”

There were whispered over the other line. _“Castiel? This is Mary. Sweetheart, I’m surprised you just found out. Dean has a major phobia of bees. You can’t even say the word or he won’t sleep for days.”_

“That’s what he said. How did it happen?”

_“When he was 4, right after Sammy was born, he was playing outdoors with his Dad. Dean stepped on a beehive. He got over 45 stings. My husband got about half that amount. Ever since then he has been terrified. So terrified that he had to be on medication for a couple years.”_

“Oh God. Mary why did he never tell me?”

_He heard Mary laugh. “Darling, this is Dean we’re talking about. He will not admit vulnerability.”_

“Should I talk with him?”

_“Maybe, Honey, he’ll be fine.” Mary hung up._

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#%^&** _

“Dean?” Cas knocked on the door. “Baby? Can I come in?”

“Go away.”

He opened the door to find Dean nowhere in sight. “Dean?”

“Go away.”

“Are you under the bed?” Cas got down on his knees. “Why are you under right?”

“Give me time, Cas, please.”

“No, not this time. Come out from under there. Talk to me. We will get through this together.”

Dean poked his head out from under the bed. “Cas…not right now.”

“Yes, right now, please. Dean, you’re my husband. I want to help you. Cas helped pull Dean out and into the open. “Tell me what I can do to help.”

Dean crawled onto the bed. “Never say that word. Ever.”

“I won’t, Sam and Mary told me what happened.”

“I was just playing with my dad. I was running and stepped on the hive. They attacked me.” Dean spoke softly. “They wouldn’t stop stinging. My dad grabbed me.”

Mary said you got 45 stings and you dad got half that.” Cas got in bed with Dean.

Dean closed his eyes and hid his face. “No, no, fuck, my-my…my dad—“

“What? I can’t hear you, Baby.” Cas moved Dean’s hands from his face.

“My Dad was allergic to bees.” Dean was shaking. “Cas, don’t make me say anything else.”

The former Novak held his husband. “Oh, Dean, you don’t have to say anything else.”

_***( &^%$^&*&^%$^&*()** _

“I was thinking.” Dean said.

“Really? I was wondering where the smoke was coming from.” Cas smiled.

Dean swatted Cas. “Very funny, but really. Jo is getting closer to her due date. Our baby boy and girl are gonna be here soon and I have found an outfit for them.”

“I thought we were gonna go with the blue and pink onesies.” Cas laced his fingers with Dean’s.

“Wait right here.” Dean got up off the couch. “Baby, this idea and purchase was extremely hard, but I know you call baby girl…bumblebee.”

Cas watched Dean walk off. “How did you find out about that?”

“Jo…she’s my adopted sister.” Dean called back. “May Ellen rest in peace.”

“How did Jo tell you?”

Dean walked into the room with his arms behind his back. “So I have a rockin AC/DC onesie for lil dude.” He showed the little boy outfit. “For the little girl, I have this.”

Cas gasped. “Dean, this is adorable.”

“I thought you would like it.” Dean handed the bumblebee onesie to his husband. “This—this was really hard…you know.”

“Baby, this is great. This is an improvement.” Cas set down the outfit. “This is amazing, I’m so proud of you.”

Dean opened his mouth, but his cell phone rang. “Hello?”

_“Hey Dean, uhmm…it’s time. The babies are on their way. Charlie is driving me to the hospital. Dean, you and Cas are about to be daddies.”_

“Cas! Jo’s in labor.” Dean dropped the phone.

“Babe, the phone…” Cas got up. “Let’s head to the hospital.”

Dean said goodbye to jo and hung up. “Hey Babe, I have been trying to get pass the…bee thing…and after doing research, a bumblebee doesn’t sting.”

“That’s great, Darling. I love you so much. So, let’s go become Daddies.”

_******* _


End file.
